A user can directly manipulate an electronic device in order to perform functions such as zoom-in, zoom-out, and auto-focusing while obtaining image data by using the electronic device. Additionally, in order to insert a specific effect into the obtained image data, functions such as partial zoom-in or partial zoom-out can be performed by controlling the image data.
In the above typical electronic device, a user can undergo the inconvenience of having to directly manipulate the electronic device in order to perform functions such as zoom-in, zoom-out, and auto-focusing for a subject, which can be used while image data is being obtained.
Additionally, after the image data is obtained, the typical electronic device can provide and control a specific effect to meet the request of a user, but it can be difficult to obtain image data having an effect that the user wants.